To study the relationship between contractility, myocardial performance and circulating catecholamine levels in well term and preterm human infants, and in sick term and preterm infants; also to determine the dose response of blood pressure elevation, cardiac output, heart rate, and echo/Doppler indices of myocardial performance to administered dopamine in sick term and preterm infants.